Vacations all I ever wanted
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: Ran Miyu and Aya win a trip to Hawaii! Rei denies that he has feelings for Aya but... why does he spend so much time with her and only think about her beautiful eyes.... Ran and Yuya, Aya and Rei, and Miyu and Yamato R and R please
1. Chapter 1

Vacations all I ever wanted

A GALS fic

Chapter 1

"Please Miyu" Ran begged again. "Ran I told ou that Miyu dosen't have any money right now" Miyu said trying to pull herself free from Ran's iron grip.

"Aya"! the ginger haired GAL suddenly shouted. The dark haired Kogal known as Aya Hoshino glanced up from her book. She waed back excitedly and crossed the street.

"Hello Ran" she said sweetly. "Do you have any money"/ Ran demanded rushing into it already. _Forgive me god_ Aya thought. "Ne, Ran gomen" she lied.

"Aw man you two are useless"! she shouted. "Ran that isn't a nice thing to say"! Miyu scolded. "Whats not a nice thing to say"? Yuya asked.

"Yuya- Kun I want some juice" Ran said. "Sure Ran I'll buy you some" he said gleefully taking her arm and leading her down the street.

"What a moron" said a cold voice. The voice belonged to Rei Otohata. Aya's blood froze. Why was she always so flustered around him?

"Rei that's not nice either" Miyu said again. He ignored her and looked around for the dark- haired GAL. She was sitting on a nearby bench reading a book.

He walked over to her. "Yo" he said. "Oh h-hello Otohata- Kun" Aya said shyly. He sat down next to her. "So whatcha reading"? "A book, I guess".

"AYA THERES NO TIME TO TALK WE HAVE TO GO"! Ran shouted from beside her. "Be quite moron before I lose my hearing" Rei said.

"I AM NOT A"- "Ran please don't yell you're right we have to hurry" Aya said rising from her seat. "Where are you off to"?Yuya inquired.

"We have to get to the uh..." Ran trailed off. "Dammit I forgot again"! she said stomping her foot. "Ran we have to work" Miyu said. "Oh yeah" she cried joyfully. "We have to work".

"How about you let Rei drive you it'll be faster and I'm sure he'd be glad to" Yuya said pleading eith his eyes. "I never said th"- "Please"?! Yuya whispred.

"Just promise me you'll get into a accident" Rei said digging for his car keys.

1446579809-0-00--0-99088967564r65768

"Thanks for the ride" Miyu said waving as they pulled off. "So we'll meet up here around 4 right"? Ran asked. Aya just nodded. They each had three seperate jobs.

Aya worked in a library shevling books, Miyu worked as a waitress and Ran was a para- para dance instructor. "Sure: Miyu said.

1335580909078656343558090899856453434546778

"Miss Hoshino you have a guest" said the secretary. WHo could it be? Aya wondered. "Aya"! Ran cried joyfully. "What"? "Come with me! This place has a really cool contest and whoever can do the new para- para routine the best wins a trip to Hawaii"! she cried.

She had no choice but to go and she was dragged out of the library.

**Later**

"Here we are" Ran said opening the door. "Okay now all we have to do is line up over there" Ran said pointing to the massive line ahead.

Aya and Miyu sweatdropped.

**Much later**

"Next"! caled the announcer. The three hurried onstage. "Cue music" he said. Aya tried to remember every step tio the new routine as she danced.

"Look at Aya go" Miyu excalimed. Going to america was something that she really wanted to do and she hoped that they would win.

**Much, Much Later**

"And the winners of the trip to hawaii are : Ran Kotobuki, Miyui Yamamzaki and..." The jude fliped through the clipboard. "Aya Hoshino".

The three jumped and screamed for joy. "There you three are" Yuya said when they came outside. "We won"! Ran cried throwing hr arms around him.

"Won what"? Rei asked appearing next to Aya. "There was this contest for Para- Para dancing and"- Aya began. "I don't really care" he said.

"Gomen- Nasi" she said looking away trying to hide the tears that threatend to spill. "RAN KICK"! someone cried. A platform boot was headed her direction.

"Otohata- Kun watch out" Aya said body blocking him. He tried to pull her out of the way but it was too late. The best he could do was extend his hand just as the shoe connected with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Vacations all I ever wanted

A GALS fic

Chapter 2

Rei's hand was fine. He had mamaged to catch Ran's foot and silence her tirade. And now he was sitting beside Aya on the plane. He noticed that Aya was gripping her arrests for dear life.

They were flying over the ocean. "Aya are you okay"? he asked looking up from his book. "Hai Otohata- Kun I'm fine" she lied. "Why don't you like it"?

"Like what"? "The ocean". "I do like the ocean". "Right". "Flying over water makes me nervous" Aya lied. The truth was she was afraid of water.

"I used to be that way but it helps to not look down or focus on something else" he said turning her face to his._ Is he going to kiss me?_ Aya wondered excitedly.

"Here read this. I think you might enjoy it" he said handing her a book. Her face was bright red. "Arigato Otohata- Kun" she said turning away.

**7 hours later**

"Welcome to america" said the shuttle driver. "Arigato" they said. The house that was rented for them to stay ion was right by a stretch of secluded beach.

Ran had insisted that they go strait there once they unpacked. Aya sighed openly as she put her clothes in her closet space. She was so terriefied.

But the only one who knew that was Rei and she hope it would stay that way. "Yay the beach"! Ran said as Aya made her way outside.

"I'm gona work on my tan" Miyu said going over to a beach chair. Yuya and Ran said that they would play volley ball. "I'm gonna go for a stroll" Rei said.

And poor Aya was left standing alone. The water was out of the question. Rei was gone. Miyu was talking to Yamato on her cell phone and Ran and Yuya were having so much fun...

She decided to go on a little walk of her own. She found a little seculded spot. It was a ledge type thing that jutted out over the water.

She walked to the edge and shirvered. She hated the water. It looked really deep even here, close to shore and she couldn't swim either...

"Aya what the hell are you doing" Demanded deep voice. Rei ran over to her and grabbed her. "Well"?! "Otohata- Kun I was just looking at the view" she said.

"It looked to me like you were doing more than that". "I wasn'y going to jump Rei honestly I was just enjoying the view" Aya said again.

Otohata relaxed his grip on her arm. "Not that I really care but it's dangerous standing that close and you could have fell" he said finally letting her go.

"I didn't Otohata- Kun I'm fine see"? "Yeah moron. Don't let it happen again" he said walking ahead. He turned back. "Are you coming or what"?

"Hai" she said running to catch up with him..

**A little later (Sunset to be exzact)**

"Thanks for dinner Aya"! Miyu said putting hr dish in the sink. "Your welcome". "I'll do the dishes" Rei said. "Thank you" Aya said clearing her place.

She went up to her room._ That damned Hoshino... I always have to rescue her from something... She's so shy. I didn't knwo she was so depressed though._

_She has beautiful eyes..._ Rei tried to shake his head clear of that thought just as Aya bounded out of the door. H esaw her go out to the beach.

He decided to follow her and slipped out of the door. "Yo". "Hello Otohata, the sunset sure is beautiful" she said drawing her knees to her chest.

"Yeah". "Do you want to watch it with me"? "Whatever" he said sitting beside her on the warm sand. "Look everyone"! Ran said from the window.

Miyu and Yuya clamored to the window. They saw Aya and Rei sitting on the beach watching the sunset. "How romantic" Miyu said. "Gag! I didn't know Otochi had it in him" Ran said.

"Miyu thinks that it;s very sweet". "Hey Ran do you wanna go watch the sunset too"? Yuya asked. "Sorry but that kinda sappy thing isn't for me" she said trying to hide her slight blush.

"It's so pretty" Aya said again. "I've never seen the sun set on the ocean even back in Japan" Otohata said. "I ahve but it never was this pretty" Aya said.

"It's weird how everything seems so much better when you leave home" Rei said looking at her strangly. She returned his gaze. "I know" she said back.

Rei's gaze intensified and so did Aya's. She moved closer to him and he tilted her face to his again. She closed her eyes and waited...

"Gag get a room"! Ran called from the patio of the house. Aya turned as red as the setting sun. "Shut up Kotobuki" he said rising from the sand.

"You'd better come inside before you catch a cold" Rei said. "Ja Ne". "Ja Ne, Otohata- Kun" Aya said shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

Vacations all I ever wanted

A GALS fic

Chapter 3

_"Dakado boku wa mou aitsu de seiha sarteta"_ Aya sang stepping out of the shower. "Someone souds happy" Ran said from her position on Aya's bed.

Aya blushed. "So tell Miyu about what happened with Otochi" she said. Aya stepped into her clothes and began toweling her hair. "Nothing really" she said blushing again.

"Oh yeah right! We want details" Ran said as Aya came to sit down on the bed. "Okay well um, I watching the sunset and Rei came outside" Aya began.

The other two GALS leaned forward expectantly. So Aya told the whole story in detail. "That's it"? Ran said unimpressed. "Ooh he almost kissed you" Miyu said.

"He did not he probaly was just trying to tell me something" Aya said. "Breakfast"! Yuya called from downstairs. "Coming"! Ran called dashing downstairs.

It turned out that the Ice Prine himself had made breakfast. "This is really good Otohata- Kun" Aya said taking another bite. "Whatever" he said putting his plate in the sink.

"I'm going for a walk" Aya said all of a sudden. She cleared her place and dashed outside. She went to the same spot as yesterday only she sat a little farther back.

It was a beautiful day. Maybe she do it today. She power walked to back to the house. "Who wants to go for a swim"? Ran was asking.

"Iru"! Aya said dashing upstairs to change. She put on her red bathing suit and tied her hair in pigtails. When she got outside everyone was there even Rei.

The sight of him shirtless almost gave gher a heart attack and she fought the urge to faint. "Hey everyone who's ready"? Aya asked energetically.

"We all are! Here Aya take you're board" Ran said tossing her a surfboard. "Thanks" she replied back. "Me first" Ran cried diving into the waves.

"I'm next here I come Ran- Chan" Yuya said follwing her into the water. "Miyu's coming" Miyu said running into the ocean. Aya looked down fearfully.

Maybe this wasn't such a good ide after all. She went to turn around and run back and bumped right into Rei. "Going somewhere"? he asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Aya said trying to hurry past him. But he grabbed her arm. "Don't knock it till you've tried it Aya, I don't really like water either but I'm still"-

"Okay I'll try" Aya said running out inot the water. Rei follwed her and they swan to the group. "We've got great waves today" Ran cheered.

"Look at that one"! Miyu said. Aya was getting dizzy. And suddenly they were surfing the wave. _I'm doing it!_ Aya mentally cheered. But the wave had closed and she was sent tumbeling downward.

She didn'y know how to swim! She was going to die. She almost cried as she thought of the things she could have dione with her life.

The thing that she'd always been wanting to tell Rei... I love you. She slowly sank into unconciousness. "That was great wasn't it Aya"? Ran cheered.

"Where is Aya"? Miyu asked frantically. "Damn" Rei muttred jumping into the rough surf. "Wait moron"! Ran called but he was gone. WHat if Hoshino was dead? She was the GAL that he'd been interested in...

_What would it be like if I didn't have anyone to talk to... or just sit and read with... or gaze into her beautiful eyes...Stop that!_ He hought.

Eventually he found her. She was almost dead. "Aya" he said frustratedly swimming toward shore.

**Later**

Aya woke up in her bed. She was alive! But who could have saved her? She found a note on the bedside table._ Good to see you're alive moron! Next time stay in the shallow water okay?_

_Rei_

Aya smiled. So it was him. She owed him her life. She decided to go downstair and tell him. But when she got to his room the door was closed.

She was gonna open it but ahe herd voices. "Forget it moron this plan of you'res isn't working". "I'm not a moron, Moron! It is I saw you two together last night".

"I was only there because she asked me to stay do you really think I'd do that of my own will"?! "If you really dind;nt want to you could've walked away I know you! But you stayed..."

"Ran for the last time I don't like Aya! I never will so just leave me alone". Tears sprang to her eyes and she sunk to the floor. The door opened.

"Aya..." Ran began. But Aya just got up and turned away. "Nice to see you're alive moron did you get my note"? Rei asked. She turned and bolted dwon the hallway and out of the door.

"Aya"! Ran called running after her. "This is my problem moron"! Rei called chasing after her. They found Aya at the placeshe always went ot hink.

"Aya... why the hell did you run off like that"? Ran demanded. "I have ears Ran okay"? "Huh"? "I heard everything Ran! He said that he would never like me! And I know"... she trailed off.

"I know he still likes you Ran! He even told me yes a few years ago! And now I'm gonna be left alone with no one". "Aya that's not true! I'd kill him if he liked me, okay? I'm not into that kinda guy"!

"Besides I like someone else" she said with a blush. "Thats great for you but..." she trailed off. "Come to the beach later tonight and I'll prove you wrong" Ran said with an evil smirk dashing toward the house.

_That girl... What could she be up to?_ Aya thought.


End file.
